


Public Relations

by iluvaqt



Series: DC & Marvel: Nightingale [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Smallville
Genre: F/M, SullyRogers, Willas Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: In which Team Sully-Rogers does a vertical challenge for charity.





	

It was for the people. With all the suffering, devastation both man-made, alien and meta human disasters the world had suffered, it was more than time to help give back, rebuild and provide hope and money to those that needed help the most.

Pepper with resources and contacts through the running of Stark Industries, and the generous sponsorship of other renown conglomerates; Pym Technologies, LuthorCorp, Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises, organized and funded the event. Individual participation was open to the public provided they cover the entrant’s fee and raise the minimum pledged amount of $300 with all proceeds going to disaster relief. The major starter’s project they were focusing funds toward was those still suffering and struggling from the fallout of the Invasion on New York, Darkseid’s attack on Metropolis and various other alien and or super-villain disasters including the displaced survivors of Sokovia. Going forward the charity penned, 'Hope for Survivors', would focus on humanitarian aid and disaster relief.

The response for the high profile fundraiser was overwhelmingly positive. It got coverage on two of the major media broadcast networks and every radio station in the country had quickly joined in. The registration site had crashed due to traffic within an hour of going live. Tony had to work with F.R.I.D.A.Y for four hours straight to route extra servers and keep things online.

A month of training with Steve nagging her ear off by the minute with not pushing too hard and if she needed extra water, or if he could carry her water bag, if her training weights were too heavy and she was about ready to boot him off her team. She side-eyed him as he hovered in her space. He wasn't crowding her yet but she could sense his simmering excitement for the climb yet tinged with nervousness for her.

There was a grand prize for reaching the observation level of the tower first; a trophy and a $1000 cheque to an internationally recognized charity of the winner’s choice. Teams could enter with an aggregate of the individuals finish times being the final figure for the ladder position. So even though she was the slowest member of their team, Steve more than made up the difference.

Chicago was their host city. The tourism board were loving the event. Every hotel, motel, B & B and roadhouse within city limits and were fully booked. Tony had kindly put up his penthouse Chicago apartment for the Avengers members both current and former. A lot of the powered individuals weren't competing, citing an unfair advantage but they'd been more than happy to sponsor their friends who were participating. So far Team Sully had raised $4000 for the charity. Chloe had originally protested the name before Sam had shown her the adorable baby blue team shirts with Sully the Scare Monster’s face plastered on the front. She had a fleeting concern with the hope someone had contacted Disney for permission to use his image as their team mascot but then dismissed it, reasoning it was all in the spirit of goodwill.

The amount they raised was a drop in the ocean in comparison to the physical damage and trauma, citizens and cities had suffered in recent years but the help it would provide would go a long way to healing some of those wounds.

She stood on the lawn by the fountain opposite Jackson Blvd along with many others stretching and mingling while waiting to be called. The domed lobby of Willas Tower was full of many others collecting their numbers and chipped ID bands. At almost six months along now, she was feeling safer and more confident that the pregnancy would stick. Each week that passed baby’s kicks got stronger and each day she sensed more and felt it through their unique bond. Sometimes, if she was relaxed enough, and it's was quiet, she could concentrate on the bond and touch Steve, letting him feel what she could sense of their baby. Those moments were precious, priceless and in the warmth and safety of his arms, the immeasurable joy and pride in his expression, the shimmering mirror in his blue eyes, she allowed herself to dream and hope without worry or fear.

With the loss of Sarah, and the diagnosis of the healer on Asgard, there was always a tiny shadow in the back of her mind. If she let her thoughts drift, she could have let anxiety and fear take over. She could have wrapped herself in a blanket and let Steve wait on her hand and foot till baby arrived, he would have been more than happy to support her in that. She would have been treated like a queen, but she'd always been independent, stubborn and self motivated. She wasn't about to let anything take over her life or hold her back from living life as she normally would. So with Emil advocating she keep her normal routines and stay positive to the benefit of her own well being, she shut the door on wallowing and prayed for the best. There was no use worrying about what ifs. She'd read enough first hand online blogs to get the message from other experienced mothers that either things would go completely normal and smoothly, or they wouldn't. Doing everything by the book didn't improve odds.

So here she was, about to climb one of the tallest towers in the world with an extra passenger, all in the name of a good cause. But that wasn't the only reason, it was also a personal challenge she wanted to prove to herself. She'd always wanted to complete a challenging climb that didn't involve possibly plunging to her death. This would be her highest, and safest climb yet.

Willas Tower was her mountain and it would get conquered today. She felt good. All stretched, warmed up and ready, with her legs itching to go.

Chloe shared a cheeky smirk with Steve. Their team up consisted of Sam, Bucky, Steve and herself. She was full of bravado but not mad, she was under no illusions that up against professional athletes at peak performance and bio enhanced individuals like Steve, Bucky and Natasha she would be trailing well behind, but she was beaming at the prospect of representing all the expectant mothers out there. She'd even spotted a few others warming up. There was even one woman carrying her toddler on her back in a special metal frame carrier, shaped like a hiking pack.

It has taken work, a lot of money and a word from Tony himself to get Bucky out on bail. He was fitted with an ankle monitor, he had to report in with his US Marshall daily. As an added precaution, and as a favour to them really, Coulson had designated Natasha as the SHIELD agent responsible for his security detail. She was to be within 20ft of him at all times. In the public eye Natasha had her work face on but Chloe knew that under the surface and behind closed doors that their relationship was anything but plutonic and professional. The fact that he was home and had relative freedom was worth every struggle, the bureaucracy and legal hoops they had to deal with.

They had sold their Brooklyn townhouse to put up bail. Bucky had been livid when he heard but she spelled Canada into his palm under the table while they signed his release, and he'd calmed somewhat. She knew that he was worried he'd put them out of a home. She couldn't stand the city anymore anyway and it wasn't where she wanted to raise a family. So much traffic, noise and stifling emotions. She craved tranquility and space. She missed Vanaheim a lot. New Brunswick was a nice compromise.

They had a lot to be grateful for. Not in the least was Tony’s forgiveness and generosity. Coming clean over the knowledge of Bucky's past that they hadn't shared with anyone in full detail was a bitter and tough pill to swallow when they conceded that it was better that Tony learn the truth from friends than hear it come out at trial. After all it was a large part of Chloe's signed testimony and among the terabytes of data she and Agent May had collected from abandoned Leviathan and Hydra sites scattered across Europe.

Bucky had wanted to do it in person without them present but Chloe wouldn't let him. She had been there in the early years and she couldn't stand the thought of Tony losing control and lashing out at Bucky for something he had been forced to do. Yet she also understood and respected Bucky’s wishes. So they came up with a compromise, Tony went into the Visitor’s Room alone and Chloe stood outside the door with Steve. They couldn't see or hear any of what was said but she could feel both of their emotions. She didn't think on it until later but she was surprised with her own emotions and Steve's on edge, a mass of barely controlled anxiety and stress that she could even differentiate between all of the others, especially Bucky, who had been strangely calm and sadly, resigned.

Tony has spiked a rage. He'd thrown a chair at the wall and shattered the table in front of Bucky. They'd all forgotten that since the Courts had lifted his tech ban and allowed him his Iron Man suits and various creative projects back, he'd taken to wearing his armour again in various forms. He'd brought his compact hand armour along, that included energy discharge blasters. Steve had stopped guards entering the room, indicating that neither man was in immediate danger and no one was trying to exit the room.

Chloe kept a close pulse on both men inside and felt Bucky’s emotion spike to fear for a brief second before dropping again to a sea of grief. Not for himself but for Tony. He seemed to beg, his heart bleeding, wishing he could change what happened. Undo the damage. And that's when another layer of grief set it. Grief for all the other hurts and loss he'd caused. Tony however cycled and raged through various emotions before settling on one, release. He had answers to questions he'd had for years. Who and why. He had so much bottled up regret and guilt himself over his frigid and tremulous relationship with his father. And for a moment he'd lashed out at an easy and present target. Reality set in and now he was spent.

Bucky told them later that Tony had said it cost too much to hate. To want vengeance. And he didn't want to waste it on the wrong person.

_“Besides you only have to forgive once.”_

Tony hadn't let either of them off so lightly. The look of betrayal he gave Steve, and he anger and disappointment he projected took her breath away. 

_“I thought we were friends. Would you have ever told me the truth? If it hadn't come to this?”_

Chloe tried to interject that Steve hadn't known all that long but Tony’s bitterness and hurt had her biting her tongue. Steve was no help either with his stubborn silence and bowed head. When it came to protecting family, Chloe understood that there wasn't anything Steve wouldn't do. Weeks passed and she was sure that they were on their own in trying to battle to get Bucky released on bail but Tony approached the Supreme Court panel on his own and in closed testimony he shared his experience in captivity and why he didn't hold James responsible for the death of his parents. And that for what it was worth, in his opinion, the war hero and maimed POW posed the least flight risk of any high profile accused they had ever detained. He had Captain America and the Avengers watching him after all.

She had never been a fan of Tony, not after reading his SHIELD dossier and seeing the news reports. In their past meetings she could only tolerate him in small doses but there was no arguing against his logic at the best of times. And he was an expert at thumbing it to the brass and bureaucrats with inarguable flair. Bucky’s application for bail that they'd pushed his legal representation Nelson & Murdock to submit, was approved that same afternoon.

It took them another month and a quick settlement with the buyers to get the bail funds together.

Steve had used that time, while waiting for their property to sell and settle, to patch up his relationship with Tony. He'd been close with Howard, he felt he owed it to Howard to look out for Tony.

As she watched Steve and Tony interact, she had to concede that he had merits that Chloe was beginning to notice besides being a genius with mechanics and tech. Obviously he had to have some redeeming qualities to compensate for his ego and philandering that granted him the loyalty of a sensible and good woman like Pepper and her Steve. Even Natasha had a grudging admiration of him. That he had given of his dwindling assets to this cause and continued to support the work of the Avengers without his billions having had astronomical costs to pay in damages and fines at the international court, spoke to her of his heart and growing responsibility. He might be narcissistic and arrogant but Tony was a man with a heart’s desire to do good in the world and atone for past mistakes. He was also lonely, having very few true friends. And being an empath, she saw the soul most missed so easily hidden behind a wide charming, enigmatic smile. Chloe was a hopeless sucker for a lonely lost soul. Even without her ability she would have recognized the look in Tony’s eyes considering it was one she'd hidden herself for years before Steve had scaled all her defences and brought a real joy to her life.

Familiar faces wandered across the lawn to their group and Chloe was pulled from her reflective sober thoughts by a familiar riot of ginger hair.

Natasha had her own competing team of Melinda May and Bart. Chloe grinned as she caught his cocky twitch to his lips and the teasing sparkle in his eyes.

“It hurts, Licious, truly it does that you picked Wings over me. What about our first BFF loyalty?”

Chloe winked at him and shrugged one shoulder. “Sam earned his BBF badge through baby poop and living life on the lam. Sorry but pretty flowers can't trump that.”

Bart pouted. “No more tulips for you.”

“I'll buy her all she wants,” Steve said tugging her to his side in an exaggerated display of couple-dom and Chloe snorted down a chuckle at Bart's scowl. Boys, they could be so childish.

“Aw come on guys, this is all for a good cause. Let's keep it all friendly, k?” Sam said stretching one arm over Natasha's shoulder. He would have loved to have made his own team with Maria now that they were an official couple. After he had returned from fostering SHIELD relations with T’Challa in Wakanda he hadn't wasted anytime asking. He had ordered the perfect ring made. What better than a rare indestructible metal, dotted with sapphires that matched the luminous blue of her eyes. Faced with posing the biggest question of his life that would determine their future, he had been more afraid of opening his mouth and asking than anything else he'd ever done. And that included the first time he'd ever jumped out a plane. Despite how many times Chloe had reassured him he had nothing to worry about, he had almost come back from their dinner cruise around Liberty Island with the ring still in his jacket pocket. Thankfully he worked up the nerve and she had smiled like she knew all along and put it on her own finger when he'd opened the box.

“You're dedicated, intelligent and you have good taste. I think you'll keep. It’s gorgeous, Sam. Come 'ere.”

Sam smirked to himself, they hadn't done a lot of talking till much later as the first rays of dawn washed over the horizon and Maria drew lazy circles in the dark curls over his chest. It was such a shame they couldn't be the dynamite duo for the climb but apparently the Helicarrer couldn't fly itself.

Natasha shrugged off Sam's arm, it appeared she wasn't interested in camaraderie. She was all business as she brushed past the gathered group but pat Bucky’s cheek making him blush before she moved in the direction of the arched roof lobby, the staging area for the Climb. From the main lobby, groups were escorted by volunteers to the stairwell to begin once their numbers were called.

“Stark said winner also gets a private yacht trip for a month sailing the Greek Islands so I don't not know about you guys but I plan on winning,” she called back over her shoulder.

When they'd registered, they'd opted to run in the same wave. Each wave started in ten minutes intervals, to space out the traffic in the stairwell and the waves were made up of two teams and two individuals or 10 individual runners.

The wave number flashed to assemble and the whistle blew two minutes later. Steve glanced back at her instead of running and Chloe growled at him. “Were both competitive, Steve, if you throw this because of your ingrained sense of chivalry I will throttle you and you'll be sleeping on the couch.”

He continued to keep pace with her when everyone else had already cleared the next landing and merely grinned. “I'd like to see you try and budge me out of our bed,” he teased.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and tried to keep her face stern. “I meant it in a metaphorical sense,” she said letting her tone belay the true implication of her words. As expected, he got her message and his humor slipped. He gulped nervously.

“What kind of husband would I be if I left my pregnant wife climbing 103 floors on her own?”

“The one that honors and obeys. Get that sexy butt moving and get us a super fast time. We going to need it to beat Tasha and the rest. Did you forget Bart?”

The competitive streak in him seemed to have twigged then and he burst up the stairs. Soon she couldn't even sense him. Passing was only allowed on the outside, but even then she couldn't distinguish the sound of his pace from those of the many others echoing in the concrete space.

Heaving, red faced and sweating all over, Chloe glanced wearily at the floor marker and groaned. She could hear a cacophony of noise below that was growing closer. She had been the tail of their group from the start, keeping a steady but not punishing rate of about 70% of her physical limit. The flier said the average person could do the climb in about 45mins. She was still under that mark but her legs were starting to cramp up and her butt felt like solid rock. She still had 14 floors to go.

Steve had been pacing the windows looking at the stairwell exit for 10 minutes and counting. He and Bucky had been shoving at each other playfully when it was obvious they were the leaders of their group and had actually passed several other participants still climbing from other waves. Sensibly, Bart was hanging back keeping pace with Natasha so as not to make it obvious that he was a Meta. No one knew Flash’s alter ego but the Justice League and a few he counted as family, he wasn't about to put himself on anyone's radar. 

He and Bucky had squeezed through the door shoulder to shoulder, smashing the record of 13 minutes and 5 seconds by a full four minutes. He knew Chloe couldn't match him, but her trail runs at Stark Tower which only had 67 climbing floors put her at well above average speed.

He was getting concerned. Another minute saw Melinda May exiting. Natasha’s team had cleared the climb. He glanced at Sam and Buck and decided to go back down. He headed over and an event coordinator stopped him.

“Sorry, sir. You gotta use the elevator.”

Steve stood his ground and gestured at the stairs. “My wife's still climbing and she's pregnant. I should check on her.”

“I'm sorry, sir, for safety regulations we can't let you head down this way. It's a hazard to the groups coming up. You'll need to find out which floor she's on and take the elevator and meet her there.”

Steve growled. They hadn't thought to bring phones wanting to travel light. “I can't contact her.”

“Maybe security can help locate her. She should be wearing her number and easy to spot. I would have cautioned against her climbing. How far along is she? I can't recall if it was in the rules but there are regulations against participation with pre-existing medical conditions.”

Steve waved him off and hurried over to Bart. “I need a favour. Chloe's not done yet and I'm worried she could be in trouble. Could you check on her, you know, incognito?”

Bart nodded. “They won't catch me on camera but it could cause a force draft in the stairwell. It might be risky with all those people climbing.”

Steve ran his hands through his hair and was just about to lose his temper and barrel down, rules he damned when Chloe came huffing out of the exit and stumbled over to the closest column. He could see from the way her legs were trembling that she was sorely tempted to sit down but if she sat, then she wouldn't get back up.

Bucky was at her side and offering her the complimentary towels and a chilled bottle of water. Steve shook himself out of his stupor and went to her too.

She waved him off. “I know, I know, I pushed too hard. The extra floors killed me, so don't start. We’re done and even though I probably look like crap, I feel good. And baby’s fine.”

“How do you know, have you felt him move?”

“Hold up, baby?” A crowd of voices cried in unison.

Sam was quiet with a knowing smile on his face but there were slack jawed expressions on the rest of their friends faces.

Steve beamed proudly. “We thought it wasn't a possibly. We were going to wait a few more weeks to share, so we're really in the clear but…” Medical standards said baby's chances of survival outside the womb increased with each week past Week 25 so at 26 he was less worried. He took his cues from his wife.

Chloe heaved a tired sigh. “We’re hopefully optimistic but there are no guarantees.” A wobbly smile on her lips, she glanced at Natasha and locked eyes with her knowing that they had once been sisters in grief over the possibility of biological progeny. She found the redhead smiling at her. A glossy sheen to her blue eyes. Chloe felt her joy and her pain and reached for her. Natasha accepted her gesture and they hugged firmly. Natasha dashed away a tear quickly and dismissively.

“I'm so happy for you both. I mean, I'm an aunt several times over but this little one, milaya moya, I can't wait to meet her.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Steve while she held Natasha’s hands in her own. “See even Natasha thinks she's a girl! Girls are awesome. I feel her so bubbly and bright all the time, I'm certain she's a girl.” She flashed a conspiratorial grin at Natasha. “Steve thinks we're having a boy.” The risks to the pregnancy in having another ultrasound at this stage was still unsubstantiated, they'd had one after she'd found out to confirm the pregnancy was developing normally, but Chloe hadn't wanted to cause any additional stress to baby’s development no matter how minimal. Besides, technicians had been known to read scans wrong. The only guarantees they would have for certainty, was once the baby was born.

Steve folded his arms over his chest, his whole demeanor screaming defensive. “Boys can be sunshine and optimism too. I did the timing, science and odds say boy.”

They'd been having this argument since they found out they were expecting. Truthfully Chloe didn't care so long as the baby was healthy. She was more worried about passing on meta genes and having them manifest well before the child could understand or control them. She just loved watching Steve try and press his points across, he wasn't used to fronting a battle and having his physical prowess be of no advantage or use at all. Steve was a lot more than just stubbornness and brawn. He was very smart and versatile in his skill set and abilities, he just didn't have a lot of opportunities to show it.

Melinda waved her hands up and gave Steve a cautionary look. “Please don't elaborate on that anymore. It sounds like it could venture into TMI. Congratulations to you both. That kid is going to have kick-ass parents.”

That put a pleased smile on both their faces, till a sharp twinge made her wince. Steve had his hand on her small bump and guided her to sit despite her protests of not being able to get back up.

“It's already passed,” she said and patted his hand. It did little to wave off his concern. She took another gulp of water. “It was just a muscle cramp. She's fine, sleeping. All those stairs rocked the little spark plug into a peaceful lull.” Since she started feeling the kicks of the baby, it seemed the only time their energizer sprite was resting was when Chloe was being active. The second she was ready to lie down and sleep, was the height of gymbaroo. She had a fleeting thought of changing her sleeping habits just so that baby would actually settle into a routine and realise that nighttime meant sleep once she or he greeted the world. Least baby come out ready to keep them up for all night playtime.

A late lunch in the lobby and four hours later to allow for all the waves of entrants to complete the climb and the results were in. They'd been called back by text message. The podium was all decked out with a dais and a big banner and colorful ribbons promoting the relief fund and all their generous sponsors. Pepper went to the lectern and leaned in to adjust the low microphone.

“I want to thank everyone who has participated in today's event. All the volunteers who made catering for this amazing turnout to this event possible.” She applauded with a nod to all the security and marshal volunteers in red and yellow shirts and baseball hats. “I would also like to thank all our generous sponsors you see on this banner behind me and also each one of you who did the climb and also raised money for the charity. I like to think I'm fit, but if I'd climbed today I don't think I'd be standing here right now.”

Natasha snorted behind her when the crowd laughed at Pepper’s joke. “She didn't want to show anyone up being the event coordinator is the more likely reason.”

Chloe could only smirk a little in silent agreement. Pepper had killer legs, with calves made for stairs. “I'm trying to figure out if I'm regretting going so hard for those last few flights. My stomach doesn't feel so good. It's that or I'm suddenly developing pre-sea sickness at the thought of sailing for weeks on end.”

Steve looked down at her in concern, his arms resting lightly around her middle, their fingers interlaced. “I know you're allergic to crusteans but that isn't related to sea water or oceanic micro-bacteria right?” He frowned. “We could always give away the prize.”

Sam opened his mouth to protest that thought when Melinda snorted and gave them the look. The patented, ’you're being ridiculous’ face. Making everyone in the room feel like they were 4-years-old again and just about to be sternly scolded by the Kindergarten teacher.

“Who said you had it in the bag?”

Pepper interrupted their glaring which consisted of Sam, Natasha, Melinda and Steve in a stare off, Chloe nudged the boys to pay attention.

“All the times have been tallied. It was almost too close to call, but our adjudicators went back to the video count and finally agreed on the numbers. Please congratulate our winners, Team Sully.”

Steve had to push Chloe forward, she was too shocked to move. After practically pulling herself to the top to finish, she thought her average time put them behind other teams. She had noticed a lot of professional athletes and defense personnel in other groups after all. And there were even a few solo runners which wouldn't be penalised by slower climbers if they'd teamed up.

An enormous replica of the Willas Tower with the event stamped on a brass plate was thrust into her hands and Steve hoisted her up on his shoulder. Off balance, Chloe almost dropped the trophy, before Bucky helped her hold it up. She beamed at him and he smiled back. It was a real smile and she felt her heart bloom at the sight of it. It was a wonderful sight to see when he was far from free yet and he would always bear the scars of his past, his Hydra captivity and the blood he'd been forced to spill. Those memories would mark him and grieve him for life. But she was glad he was working through it with help from others, Natasha and Charles, and she liked to think being there for him as a friend, both her and Steve, helped too.

“I'm telling Tony to leave the date open and I'm gifting our time to you and Tasha,” Chloe said firmly as Steve set her down and the headed off the podium.

Bucky looked set to protest, and Sam hadn't said anything but she understood he was fast feeling like a third wheel and debating whether he should give up his spot too.

“Sam, Maria might have mentioned that her grandfather has a Villa in Skyros. I've heard it's great. Consider two tickets to Greece a belated engagement present.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to look shocked and he was more expressive in his protest. “No way, you two have done enough. Besides I've seen airline costs to Europe. And…” he glanced at Bucky and then decided against finishing his argument. He knew how much guilt Bucky was still carrying, despite their sincerest assurances that they would get the money back - he wasn't a flight risk to them - Sam kept quiet.

“Our money, and it's just money. You can't take it with you,” Steve said with a shrug.

“Why do you always have to be so morbid?” Sam asked with a groan. “If it's not war stories, Hydra doom and gloom, it's on not wasting opportunities and ‘when I was a kid’...”

Chloe chuckled and kissed Steve’s cheek with gentle affection. “You do drone on a bit sometimes, dearest.”

Steve pouted and Natasha patted his other cheek. “At least he's given up trying to curb, Bucky and Tony’s bad language. Can't fault him for trying, but it's a lost cause. It's the company they keep.”

Sam snorted. “What's that saying about you?”

Natasha gave him a coy smile. “I never said I was innocent.”

Steve's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little.

Chloe laughed out right, her sides ached when she tried to fight it. Her beautiful man could be so hopelessly idealistic. Being so trusting and confident in Natasha’s loyalty and their friendship he seemed to forget her skill set and her past. She was a bred spy, one of the world’s most infamous, she'd earned her title as Black Widow. To Maria she had once confessed to knowing how to curse fluently in six languages like a native tongue. Natasha called it blending in with the dredges of the shady working class. A spy could disappear anywhere, in high class society or in the fish markets.

“Unlike some, I can control my tongue with precision.”

Sam gulped and Bucky turned an interesting shade of red.

Melinda May rolled her eyes. “Innuendo at least seems to be lost on the Captain. Stop teasing Romanoff, I think Barnes is about to have heart failure. He is a centennial after all.”

“Hey!” two voices cried with indignation.

“And Allen seems to have short circuited with no doubt mental imagery overload,” she smirked and tipped her capped water bottle in Bart's direction. Sure enough, Bart was staring through Natasha with a wistful, slightly creepy expression on his face. He looked blissed out.

Chloe smacked him lightly upside the head. “Stop drooling.”

Bart felt the shift and saw her move out of the corner of his eye. He moved which lessened the intended impact. His superspeed still giving him an edge despite his daydreaming. “I wasn't. I never drool.” Then he seemed to catch Bucky’s vibe and his look of unhappiness at Bart's obvious ogling of his girlfriend. “Amigo, I wasn't… Look she's a redhead and I dig reds, and the smoky, rolling accent and…I'm with Wanda!” he cried, in his defense.

It obviously didn't help his case much since now Steve had joined the glaring. “When did that start and she's a lot younger than you.” Chloe noticed the posture and the sudden tension they were all putting off went up a few notches.

“Wanda’s a big girl and she's used to dealing with impulsiveness. Besides we all know Bart's a big softie. He'd never hurt her.”

Steve still thinned his lips and gave Bart a stern look of warning before backing down. “If I hear that you…”

“Treating her like a princess, my red headed Sorkovian goddess. No toe wrong, Steve, sir." Bart saluted.

Chloe had to hide a smile behind her hand. She schooled her face before she pulled on Steve’s shoulder to get his attention. “I don't know about you, but my feet and legs are aching and I could do with one of your best massages right now. My butts gone numb too, is that odd?”

Melinda laughed. “And that's our cue people. Sully, it was good to see you. Cap, always a pleasure but if we do this again, just know I'm upping our game and we’ll be bringing our own enhanced to the SHIELD team.”

“What was I?” Bart wailed.

Natasha patted his shoulder consolingly. “You tried too hard to fit in," she said gently. "You don't need to fit in Bart, you just do what you do best.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “We all know you're the fastest man alive.”

Bart glowed as red as his hair and his freckles all but disappeared against the pink hue of his skin. “Aww señorita, my heart,” he said with a dramatic thumped to his chest.

Natasha ruffled his hair and pushed him away. “Go see your girl. She probably watched the whole thing and is bummed you're not taking her to Greece.”

Bart started a slow jog backward and away from them. “I can take her anytime. Catchya.”

In a blink he was gone. “Not very subtle,” Bucky snorted. He still hadn't forgiven Bart for making him beat up Sam in the middle of the night, mistaking him for an intruder for an alarm Bart had triggered.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “This from the man who can disappear from a crowded street while clinging to a locked passenger door, or truck tailgate. Which is completely unsafe by the way. Do you know how much those things are weight tested too. They're not made for pull ups.”

Steve and Bucky shared a look over the top of Chloe’s head as they walked toward the parking lot. This wasn't a new rant. Chloe always went off on her mothering/mentoring lectures. They'd learned to tune in half a respectful ear. And she thought Steve was the only one afflicted with the urge to pass on pearls of elderly wisdom.

Nat’s lips twitched a smirk when Chloe suddenly turned her rant to Steve.

“And who says it's ever safe to jump out a plane without a parachute. So what if your shield’s made of Vibranium, it's not indestructible and neither are you. Survivors, survive because they're prepared. Not because they're brave, and occasionally fearlessly stupid,” she muttered under her breath.

Steve sighed. It was as the book said, throughout pregnancy, due to fluctuations in blood pressure and an overdrive of hormone production, emotions and thoughts could swing wildly. Running the spectrum between happy and sad, worried and care-free, tired and energetic. He nodded agreeably. “I promise never to impressonate your Rocky the Flying Squirrel ever again.”

“What's a Rocky?”

Sam clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “There are several ways I can answer that. My Rocky is a rockstar boxer. Hers is a buck toothed crime fighting children's hero.” At Bucky’s blank look, he clarified, “A cartoon. Just go with the boxer.”

Chloe brightened. “I'm Live Ordering, all the episodes. We’re marathoning on the Penthouse big scene.”

“No!” At Chloe’s downcast face and glistening eyes, all three were back peddling. “Ah, can we queue Rocky movies for after?” Sam wheedled.

Chloe wrinkled her nose in distaste. “I'm not a blood sport fan.”

“How can you be a child of the 80s and not be into Rocky?” Sam looked at her like she was some kind of alien.

If you considered her lifespan spent across the galaxy did that make her more alien than human now? Chloe shrugged of his affronted look and continued walking. “I might be persuaded into two if you get me triple choc gelato with sour pickles on the side.”

She ignored the shudders of distaste behind her and to his credit, Steve didn't even flinch. Baby enjoyed the salt and sugar alternating bursts and she really didn't mind the taste combinations either. Lois said her Mom swore by giving into cravings to keep nausea at bay when she was pregnant with Lucy, so Chloe thought it was worth a try. So far she only battled with queasiness first thing in the morning, understandably since you didn't hydrate or eat while sleeping for hours which was bound to upset the blood hormone concentration. And late afternoon, when again, she probably got caught up working and neglected her bodies prompts for water or food. It was a good thing she had an extremely thoughtful, punctual husband who had no need for alarms or phone alerts to remind him of meal times or wake times. His body clock and infallible memory kept him on top of all her needs when he was around. It was a real shame that since being back she had to share him with Phil and SHIELD duties and his regular visits with Bucky and Tony.

A refreshing shared shower and a clean change of comfortable sweats and one of Steve's t-shirts and she was happily parked on the love seat in front of the enormous wall mounted 4K TV of Tony's Chicago penthouse.

Steve took the other end of the seat and put her feet in his lap, he peeled off her pillow socks to work at the knots in her feet. She just about melted into a puddle as his magic thumbs found the first sore spot. The moan she couldn't muffle was a sound of pleasure and pain. Steve's reddening cheeks and easy smile were so endearing she almost wanted to crawl into his lap and kiss him all over. The answering groans of their fellow roommates at their mutual sappy and heated expressions had her dispelling the idea quickly. Their kissing always promptly lead to other things not suitable for company. One look at how red Steve's ears were getting and she chuckled in the knowledge that his thoughts had travelled exactly the same territory as her own.

"Steve, honey? Pick me up, I think my back needs work and you're not going to be able to get at it sitting here."

"Sure, your back," Natasha said with a snort, her lips twitching madly as she tried to suppress more snickering at how red in the face Steve was.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at their friend. 

"What do I tell Sam?" Bucky asked in a last ditch attempt not to have them bail on movie night.

"He'll leave me be if he doesn't want to know what I was planning with the ice cream. Just tell him to put it in the fridge."

Steve tickled her ribs and hustled her away from Bucky's slack jawed expression and Tony's suggestion to Pepper that they dust off the fondue.

Chloe's laughter echoed off the walls as she caught his comment and her amusement couldn't be properly silenced by the closed door either.

They couldn't get the chocolate stains out of the bed sheets after their night of fondue fun, so they'd had to replace them. There had been a sheepish explanation to Bucky when he and Natasha had come to collect his few possessions, including his one set of silk sheets. They had replaced them and of course he noticed and had wondered why.

It sounded like the infamy of Howard's fondue story may have grown.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the readers of this story. It's exciting to see new readers too after such a long time. Welcome and thank you for the kudos. *big virtual hugs*


End file.
